Town Mayor
}}| | }} }| | }} } | | } | | }} }} } |'Access:' } }|' Additional Access:' } |}}Difficulty: } Supervisors: } Duties: } Guides: } } | Quote: }}} |} As the honoured Mayor of Kebab town, you head up a small autonomous pocket of civilization and society. Supporting such industries as mining, medical care, entertainment and agriculture, you lead your loyal and peace-loving citizens in pursuing meaningful, harmonious and, at times, even enjoyable lives in the horrid, tumultuous wasteland... ...and if you believe that, you will believe anything. Your beloved township of Kebab is the primary point of contention in this region: The NCR wants to secure Kebab and its immediate territory for the purposes of expansion and, ultimately, taxation. Caesar's Legion wants to absorb Kebab town mostly to swell its ranks with fighting-age men, to make slaves of the women and to make compost of the old and dying. Think you know which one usually wins out? Think again. Though this can vary depending on the quality of either warring faction's players during any given round, it's safe to assume that this is the basic stance of the primary warring factions. In any case, as Mayor, you hold the fate of Kebab's citizens in your hands. Hold votes, handle trades, potter about the various facilities to give a helping hand and enjoy being valid killed on the thinnest justification possible so that a popular Discord trap ERP main can take your place. Being the Mayor As the Mayor, you'll spawn in with the clothes on your back, a Mayor's ID card, a money bag filled with a random large amount of caps, a box filled with various useful sundry items (1 Stimpak, 1 flare, 1 bandana/mask, 1 Radaway, gauze and some other shite) and a .357 six-shooter on your hip with two speedloader strips in your bag. Yeehaw. You'll spawn in your office at the back of a sizeable town hall/courtroom combo, and the doors to the west will lead to your personal quarters, where you can find a cowboy hat to complete the look. Literally any random player will rush this room with a lock and key so they can have it for late-round sex; get what you need now so you don't have to disturb them later. Introduce yourself over the Kebab frequency and find out who's responding. A lot of Kebab players take the role and just get on with it wordlessly - farmers farm, prospectors prospect and whores take up residence at the brothel, tailed closely by the local law enforcement. If your sheriff responds by some stroke of luck, you may be able to coordinate an effective and meaningful leadership of Kebab. Help out the sheriff, the deputies and anybody else that needs something. Maybe your sheriff needs cash to pay bounty hunters. Maybe a barkeep wants more food to sell. Maybe the prospector/miner wants you to find a means of processing the ore he finds. Whatever it may be, the Mayor is responsible for overseeing the safe acquisition of any items that the citizens of Kebab may need. You can handle that by paying people to do it - you spawn with a fair few caps, so stimulate the economy by hiring scavenging or looting teams. Agree on foreign policy with your citizens and law enforcement officers. As the Mayor, it's your right to hold votes for whatever you wish, and the most important policies probably concern faction relations with Kebab. See what people think: * Do they want to reject faction players at the gates? * Would they consent to letting them in after they check their weapons in with the sheriff? * Should obvious raider players be refused entry on all grounds? All this and more is up to you, so if your citizens are engaging with you, hold votes to determine a course of action. Pass judgement on criminals. In the rare instances where a trial is possible, all you would need to do is convene an unbiased jury, collect eye witness testimony and give the defendant a chance to justify their actions. Invariably, the defendant will not be able to stop gibbering LRP nonsense for longer than four seconds, and you can kill them where they stand. If you'd like to avoid going to trial altogether, wasteland justice is a perfectly valid means of dealing with confirmed criminals. Simply cuff and buckle them down, draw your six-gun, target the mouth on help intent and click the criminal. Just make ABSOLUTELY sure they were escalated properly - you wouldn't want to deprive a raider player from carrying out their super-sweet and totally original 'crazy murderer tribal' gimmick! Defend Kebab town. Everything you do will probably be in an effort to defend your God-fearing township from outside aggressors. The strength of your leadership is directly commensurate to the obedience and communication of the Kebab citizenry, which can vary wildly, and is often nil. However, if a faction declares hostilities, you are certain to find a few players willing to take up arms and defend alongside you - nothing builds community spirit like a blood-curdling firefight. Kebab town has two primary entrances, being the main gatehouse and the mine to the rear, which can be excavated during the round by any mug with a pickaxe. If it's breached, prepare for a pincer attack. Negotiate with the factions. Sometimes - when the planets align - you will receive communications from faction leaders that appear to border on reasonable, even pleasant. As Mayor, it's your duty to hold conference with these people and try to sort out terms of peaceful territorial acquisition that favour the freedoms of your beloved citizens, as doing so will earn you an honoured place in the hearts of all free peoples. Being rude to or refusing the terms of a faction leader basically anybody virtually guarantees that you will be killed with extreme prejudice. Don't want NCR or Legion to rule over you? Openly declare neutrality, organise a militia as aforementioned and get the clinic to make some space lube, because your round is going to be fucked in short order. In summary As Mayor, you can be certain of an interesting and dynamic role where the requirements are ever-changing throughout the round, and where no two rounds are likely to be the same. How deeply you submerge your Kebab town in bureaucracy or how relaxed you make the law is mostly up to you. Don't be dismayed when nobody listens to you, obeys any of your orders or even acknowledges your existence: This is the norm for Kebab and wastelander players, many of whom are content to sit in the bar for two hours, ERP in a back room or carry out their own individual little projects. Mayor is recommended for players after a more passive and relaxed experience, and is likely the easiest of all command roles. Category:Township Category:Leadership